


Miracle Pills

by dorky_hime



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho - a scientist has devoted his life in making a medicine that will help in making men to get pregnant. His plan is that he'll try the pills on himself and get hook up with a guy - making himself pregnant. However, a meeting with Matsumoto Jun has totally making his plan crumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Pills

Sho grinned as he stared at small pills in his hand. All of his hard works since the last two years had been poured into the small pills. He’s been working very hard to make them. Now, the only thing left was to test them. He put them into the container and took one of them.

 

“Are you sure that you want to try it on yourself?”

 

A voice asked from behind him. Sho turned his back and smile at Ohno - his assistant. “Nobody wants to try it. The only way to make sure that it works is by testing it on me”

 

Ohno looked at Sho in worried expression. Nevertheless, he knew that nothing could change Sho’s mind once he set it on something. They’ve been working together for years. Sho had put all of his dreams and hope for the ‘miracle pill’. It was a pill that would enable males to conceive child; a pill that would help homosexual couples to have a normal parenthood. Ohno just watched as Sho swallowed the pill. He wrote down something in his chart.

 

“I need to wait for eight hours till the next pill” Sho informed him. Ohno nodded. Sho had everything planned. He would consume the pills for three days in a row. Once his body was ready, he would hook up with someone since he needed to test if his creation would work or not.

 

“Hook up? Are you sure that you want your unborn child’s father to be some random guy?”

 

Sho was silence and Ohno knew that he was thinking of the rationality of his own plan. Ohno continued with his work when Sho said nothing.

 

“Ohno, why don’t you -“

 

“No! I don’t want to have sex with you. We talked about it before. Besides, Nino would kill both of us”

 

“Right! We’ll stick with the original plan. Don’t worry. I’m not a bad character judge. I would pick someone who is decent enough to be a father”

 

~*~

 

Sho, Ohno and Nino walked into the club. Their eyes lingered on the crowd as they walked towards the bar. Sho ordered some non-alcoholic cocktail since he needed to refrain from alcohol to make sure the pills worked. He scanned through the crowd, finding someone whom attracted his interest. His view landed on a tall man who just walked into the club. His eyes followed him as he walked through the crowd and sat at the corner of the bar. Sho didn’t know why but his heart seemed to say that he was the one. He exchanged glances with Nino and Ohno while motioning towards the man.

 

“Pretty. Nice choice, Sho-chan” Nino said.

 

“Wish me luck” Sho took his glass and walked away.

 

~*~

 

Sho approached the man who seemed to be in a deep thought. He went closer - to the stool beside him.

 

“Would you mind if I join you?”

 

The man looked at him, smiled as he shook his head. Sho smiled and sat beside him. “You seemed lost in thought. Are you okay?”

 

Sho asked the bartender to refill the man’s drink.

 

“Just thinking about work”

 

“Sakurai Sho” Sho said as he getting closer to the man.

 

“Matsumoto Jun”

 

~*~

 

Ohno and Nino were watching Sho from afar. They could clearly see Sho was getting closer to Jun and how he let his hand lingered on Jun’s thigh. Nino smirked when he saw how smooth Sho was talking with his target man.

 

“Are you sure he never done this before? Because from what I see, he’s a natural” Nino commented as he sipped his martini.

 

“Determination can create miracle. That’s what I believe when it comes to Sho-kun. Besides, you’re a good teacher” Ohno said. Their eyes were still on Sho and Jun whom had been kissing and were totally ignoring other human being in the club.

 

Nino grinned as he kissed Ohno’s chubby cheek. “Oh, they’re moving. Are we going to follow them?”

 

“Let’s just enjoy ourselves. I don’t want to see my boss committing something obscene” Ohno put his drink and pulled Nino to the dancing floor.

 

~*~

 

Jun opened the door and once they were inside the apartment, Sho pulled Jun for a heated kiss. His hand snuck under Jun’s shirt and trailing along the hidden abs. Jun’s breath hitched when Sho pinched his nipple. Sho nuzzled Jun’s neck - leaving his mark there.

 

“I’m all yours tonight. You can do whatever you want with me” Sho whispered while biting Jun’s earlobe playfully. Jun pulled him so that they stood eye to eye. Sho felt like he had been pulled into the brown eyes. He felt a bit guilty for what he would commit but immediately shoved the thought away.

 

“Let’s go to bed” Jun whispered as he leaning closer and caught Sho’s lips for a kiss.

 

~*~

 

Sho woke up and looked at the alarm clock. 4.30 a.m. He turned and looked at Jun who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He caressed his wavy hair and kissed his nose. Sho slid off the bed, looking for his clothes and put them on. Then, he went to sit at the edge of the bed and caressed Jun’s face.

 

“Thank you - and I’m sorry for using you” he whispered as he leaned to kiss his cheek. Sho turned to look at him once again before he closed the door and walked out from the room. When he walked out from the apartment, he felt tears brimming up in his eyes. Honestly, he felt guilty for tricking Jun or rather taking advantage on Jun. He calmed himself down - whispering that it was for the sake of human being. He would give Jun the credit that he deserved once everything settled - anonymously. Furthermore, he won’t bother Jun with the child. Jun won’t be burdened with the existence of a child that he never knew.

 

~*~

 

Jun stared at window of his office. Two months had gone since his one night stand with Sho. Somehow, he couldn’t forget him - the memory of that night still fresh in his mind.  Jun was never a man who would randomly hook up with someone whom he met at the club or bars. However, there was something about Sho that he couldn’t fathom. He was attracted to him since the first time he laid his eyes on him. Sho was different from any other man whom had trying their luck with him. Jun could still remember the disappointment that he had felt when he woke up to an empty space on his bed. He looked at a watch in his hand - Sho’s watch which he had left behind.

 

“Dear stranger, will I ever meet you again?”

 

“Jun!” A loud voice could be heard from outside his office. Jun put the watch into a drawer and repositioned himself on the chair -pretended to be busy. He could see his friend - Aiba Masaki from afar. Aiba walked into Jun’s office without bother knocking and sat across him - flashing his wide smile.

 

“Stop looking at the charts. I know that you’re not busy”

 

Jun sighed as he put away his charts.

 

“What brings you here?”

 

Aiba beamed as he looked at Jun. His eyes were sparkling and Jun wondered what made his friend to be extremely happy.

 

“I have a rare case!” Aiba whispered after he had looked around - making sure that there was nobody around. Jun frowned as he waited for Aiba to continue.

 

“Have you ever heard of a case of man being pregnant?”

 

Jun shrugged. “Sure. There was a case in America back then”

 

“No! That one was a transgender! This time - he is a real man! Like you and me!”

 

Jun started to pay a full attention towards Aiba. If what his friend was saying was true, it would be a miracle in the clinical world. Aiba explained about his patient whom happened to be a scientist. He had created a medicine that would help males to conceive a child. Miraculously, the medicine worked and the scientist was two months pregnant. Jun was stunned with the news. He looked at Aiba with a shocked expression. Aiba chuckled.

 

“That was exactly my expression when I told him that he was pregnant!”

 

“Are you serious? Are you sure that you’re not making a mistake in his test? Exchanging his test with someone else or something like that?”

 

“Are you implying that I am an incapable doctor?”

 

Jun chuckled and shook his head. Aiba was a good doctor and he knew it better than anyone else. He had been helping out in the old folk house near his clinic and had helped saving many lives with his skills.

 

~*~

 

Sho followed the nurse into the room. He sat on the chair, flipping through some magazines while waiting for Aiba to come. Few minutes later, he was greeted by the cheerful doctor. Nino was complaining that the doctor which he had chosen was too cheerful and appeared to be a bit unreliable. Sho just brushed off Nino’s words with laughter. He liked Aiba-sensei and more importantly, he was comfortable with him. Aiba asked Sho to lie down and checked his condition. He asked some ritual question about his health and his diet while checking on his abdomen. He put on a gel and scanned Sho’s abdomen. He showed him his baby on the monitor. Sho couldn’t help the tears when he saw his baby.

 

“Everything looks great. The baby is looking great too”

 

Sho smiled as he sat on the chair, looking at the printed ultrasound image of the baby. Aiba wrote something on his charts.

 

“Sakurai-san, if you don’t mind me asking -“

 

“Sure”

 

“Who is the father? I mean, shouldn’t he be with you? Experiencing all of these together?”

 

Sho smiled bitterly as Jun visited his mind for awhile.

 

“My baby doesn’t have a father. It happened because of a one night stand two months ago” Sho said as he stared at the ultrasound image. He didn’t know why but he spilled everything to Aiba. Maybe because of the mutual trust that they had build or perhaps of the unbalanced hormone in his body but he felt comfortable sharing the stories with Aiba.

 

“Do you like him? The father, I mean”

 

Sho smiled. “If I don’t like him, I wouldn’t choose him. It’s weird but I can still remember him very well despite only met him once”

 

“Eh~ he must be special then”

 

“He has a strong feature. Maybe that’s why I can still remember him. He also has very sensual eyes - the one that would surely pierce into your heart”

 

Aiba had a weird feeling that Sho’s story resembled Jun’s story about the man that he had met in a club exactly two months ago. He could see the connection but he didn’t dare to make a conclusion without really knew the truth. Therefore, he tried to investigate more about the mysterious man. He was quite sure that he was right when he heard how Sho described his baby’s father.

 

“Do you remember his name?”

 

Sho was a bit taken aback with the question. Aiba was about to apologize for digging too much on the issue when he heard a slow whisper which almost made him fell from his chair.

 

“Jun. Matsumoto Jun”

 

~*~

 

As soon as Sho left, Aiba ran out of his office and ran to the second floor where Jun’s office situated. He barged into the office without bother checking on whether his friend was busy or not. Luckily for him, there was no patient around although he could clearly see that Jun was annoyed. Before Jun managed to lecture him, Aiba immediately told him about Sho. Jun was stunned when he heard it.

 

“How can you be sure it was the same person?” Jun asked after he came back to his sense.

 

“Sakurai Sho. He gave me your name. I don’t recognize any other Matsumoto Jun with strong features and sensual eyes”

 

Jun slumped himself on the chair. He looked at Aiba.

 

“You mean - he is pregnant with my child?”

 

All Aiba needed to do was nodding and Jun dashed out of the office.

 

~*~

 

Jun saw Sho walked out from the clinic after he had taken his medicines from the counter. He ran as fast as he could to catch him but failed. When Jun arrived at the parking lot, he saw that Sho got into a car and it moves away. Jun tried to ran after it but the car was already leaving him. He walked into the clinic and saw that Aiba was waiting for him. Jun shook his head dejectedly. Then, he remembered something and walked quickly to the counter with Aiba trailing behind.

 

“Mao, gave me Sakurai Sho’s file!” he demanded. Inoue Mao looked at her and frowned.

 

“I can’t give it to you. Sakurai-san had asked for all of his details to be kept secret. Besides, he is Aiba-kun’s patient. You have no right to look at his file!”

 

Jun rolled his eyes. He was feeling irritated. Noticed that Jun was at the edge of irritation, Aiba stepped in and asked for the file. Mao looked at him warily and he just nodded to assure her that everything was fine. Hesitantly, Mao took out a file from the drawer and handed it to Aiba. Aiba smiled as he thanked him and took the file.

 

“What are you planning to do?” he asked as he gave the file to Jun.

 

“I don’t really know except for one thing. I need to meet him” Jun said and took a paper which had all of Sho’s details.

 

~*~

 

Sho stopped the car and frowned when he noticed there was a car in front of his house. He got out from it and walked towards his front door - where a man was waiting for him. He tried to guess his identity from his backside but failed to do so.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Sho was dumbfounded when he saw Jun turned around. He started to feel his cold sweat when he saw Jun was staring at him. His mind couldn’t help but wonder how Jun knew his house.

 

“We need to talk” Jun said dryly. Sho just kept quiet as he unlocked the door, opened it and invited Jun to come in. To his surprise, Jun took his groceries away from his hand. Sho had the hunch that Jun already knew about his pregnancy. He led the way to the kitchen and Jun trailed along without a word. Jun put the groceries on the table. He frowned when he noticed all the frozen food that Sho had bought.

 

“You can’t eat all these!”

 

Sho frowned. “Pardon?”

 

“These are all unhealthy! It’s not suitable for you!” Jun said and with that retort, he threw all the food away without Sho managed to utter a word. Sho just helplessly looked at his one week supplies in the dustbin. His stomach growled and Jun stared at him.

 

“I’ll make you something” Jun said as he opened the fridge. Sho was at loss. Jun appeared out of nowhere and started to make himself home. He just watched Jun rumbled through his almost emptied fridge and took out some cheese, tomato, bread and some leftover chicken teriyaki that Ohno had given him. Jun made a sandwich and then preheat it in the microwave before gave it to Sho who accepted it without any hassle. Jun cleaned up all the tools that he had used and then he sat across Sho. His expression was serious and it made Sho shivered. Sho put down his sandwich on the plate and looked at Jun.

 

“I guess you knew about it?” he asked in a low tone. Jun’s stares stabbed into him like a blade.

 

“Why did you do it? I was told that you’ve created a medicine that would help males pregnant. I guess that you’ve had everything planned out, huh? But why me?”

 

Sho looked down. His plan was perfect. Jun wouldn’t know about it but how did he know? Where did he make the mistake?

 

“I’m asking you! Why me? Did you set your target earlier or -“

 

“Truth is, I don’t know! I just saw you walking into the bar and somehow it felt like you’re the right person. I’m sorry! I truly am sorry for deceiving you! But don’t worry! I won’t burden you with this baby. You don’t have to bear the responsibility! I raise it by myself!”

 

“Do you think that you could just get away from it? It’s my child too! I can’t let it grow up without knowing about his father! How can you raise him properly? You don’t even know how to cook! I don’t want my child to grow up eating all these unhealthy food. I want him to grow up properly”

 

“It’s my child! You can’t take it from me!” Sho said - wrapping his hands protectively over his stomach.

 

“You won’t have it without me. I have my own share too!” Jun smirked as he saw that Sho was pouting. Truth was, he was furious when he knew that Sho used him for his research but the anger had gone when he saw Sho at the front door.

 

“First of all, we need to go groceries shopping. Your fridge has nothing edible”

 

“I just got back from groceries shopping -“

 

“Those junks are not food” Jun said sternly. Sho pouted again. Jun handed him his coat and pulled his hand to the door. Sho followed half-heartedly.

 

~*~

 

On the way to the supermarket, Sho felt nauseated. Jun stopped at the side road and Sho ran out of the car. Sho threw up into the drain. Jun handed him water and small towel for him to wipe his mouth. Feeling better, Sho got back into the car. He was startled when Jun reclining the car seat.

 

“It would make you feel better”

 

Jun smiled before he closed the door and went back to the driver side. Sho was about to thank him when he heard Jun muttered, “So, man also get morning sickness”

 

“What’s so weird with man being pregnant?”

 

“Nothing. I just find it interesting”

 

~*~

 

Jun and Sho walked into the supermarket. Sho just followed Jun from behind. He observed him and found it a bit weird with the way Jun behaved. By right, Jun should be mad at him. However, Jun behaved oppositely. Sho was confused. He could sense that Jun was planning something but he couldn’t fathom it.

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

Sho was caught up staring and he could clearly see Jun was smiling at him. Jun repeated his question.

 

“Pasta”

 

Jun nodded. He reached for chicken, meat, fish and every fresh ingredient that the supermarket had. Sho just watched Jun comparing things like an expert housewife. Then, he followed Jun to the beverage section. Jun took two cartons of milk and put them in the trolley. Jun also took cereals and some bread. Sho was surprised with the amounts of food that Jun had bought.

 

~*~

 

As soon as they reached Sho’s house, Jun took all the groceries into the house once Sho opened the door. Then, he started making pasta. None of them uttered any word. The silence was killing Sho. He needed to know the real motive behind Jun’s kindness towards him. Jun put the finished pasta onto plates and brought them to the kitchen table - where Sho was sitting. He checked his watch and looked at Sho.

 

“Have you taken your vitamin?”

 

Sho shook his head and pointed at his medicine box on the fridge. Without any word, Jun took the box and a glass of water. He gave it to Sho who silently took it and swallowed the vitamins. Jun sat across Sho.

 

“Now, we need to talk about this. Seriously”

 

Sho gulped down his saliva. He knew that the kindness had come with a catch.

 

“I’m not giving you the baby!”

 

There was finality in his tone. Jun put his fork down and pushed his plate a bit. He brought his hands on the table and rested his chin on them; eyes straight into Sho’s.

 

“In case you’ve forgotten, Sakurai-san. You won’t have the baby without me. I have the right on him too. There’s no way I would just close my eyes on my baby”

 

“If this is because I tricked you into getting me pregnant, I’m sorry! I’ll pay you how much that you want. Just name the amount!”

 

Jun slammed the table and it made Sho jumped a bit.

 

“I don’t give a damn care about money! I have more than enough money for me! Do you think I would just leave my flesh and blood alone? Without letting him know who’s the father is?”

 

“I - I’ll let you visit him once a month -“

 

“I’m not some distance uncle who lives far away! I want every right on the baby. An equal right that you have on him and I don’t understand why can’t you compromise on that?”

 

Sho bit his lower lip. Jun had his point.

 

“I - okay. I’ll let you know once the baby is born”

 

“No need for that. By looking at how you take care of yourself today, I’ve decided to come and take care of you. We can’t afford to let you harm the baby”

 

Sho gaped at Jun.

 

“What do you mean by that?” he frowned.

 

“Like I said, I’ll be staying here with you. By harming the baby - I am referring to your diet. You can’t rely on frozen food or some restaurant’s take out. It is healthier to eat a home cook food. I’m pretty sure that you can’t cook, judging from a bunch of frozen food that you’ve bought earlier.  Besides, a pregnant - urm - person needs a healthy diet. Male pregnancy is a risk since there are no details or information about it since you’re the first _real_ male to get pregnant. If anything happen, I can help you”

 

“How can you help me? You’re not a doctor!”

 

Jun smirked. “Sakurai-san, you know nothing about me”

 

Jun got up from his seat and went to get Sho. “I’ll be back tomorrow. There’s enough pasta for you until dinner” he said and kissed Sho’s cheek before leaving. Sho just stared at Jun’s back until he had left the house. There were too many things to digest.

 

Jun walked into his office and slumped himself on the chair. He rested his head on the headrest - staring blankly at the ceiling. He was a man who always had a plan whenever he acted. However, Sakurai Sho had crushed that side of him. He just met Sho twice but he had already made Jun acted spontaneously every time they met. The first time was during their one night stand. He had made Jun pushed aside his principle of not sleeping with random guy. The second time, he had made Jun acted on his instinct by deciding to stay with him. By logic, he should think about it carefully before making a decision but he had thrown his rational thinking away when he saw all the ‘junk’ that Sho had brought back home. Jun massaged his temple. He would never think that a man could have a massive effect on him like that.

 

“So? How’s it going?” Aiba asked from his doorframe. Jun opened his eyes and motioned for Aiba to come inside. He needed someone to hear his stories. He spilled everything to Aiba - something that he never did despite many years of being friend with him.

 

“You’re going to stay with Sakurai-san?”

 

Jun nodded and let out a sigh. “I have this weird feeling that he doesn’t really know how to take care of himself and it might affect the baby”

 

Aiba nodded thoughtfully. “He’s a man who only thinks about his work. The first time he was brought here, his assistant told me that he found him in his lab - passed out. Someone needs to be with him all the time. I guess staying with him is a good thing to do”

 

“I’ll be keeping his file with me. Is there anything else that I need to know about his condition?”

 

Aiba grinned and shook his head. “Everything is in the file. I know that you’ll take a great care of him but remember to bring him here for a monthly check up”

 

“I guess I’ll leave this clinic in your hand?”

 

“Don’t worry. Toma will help too!”

 

~*~

 

Sho was shocked to see Aiba got out from the car with Jun. Now he knew how Jun knew about him. Both men walked towards him - smiling. Aiba greeted him cheerfully and it was hard not to flash a smile back at the wide smile that Aiba gave to him.

 

“I’m sure you’ve met my colleague cum my best friend, Aiba Masaki” Jun said drily. Sho was shocked but immediately harnessing his expression. _That’s why he sounded so confident yesterday,_ he thought. Matsumoto Jun was a doctor too.

 

“I thought a patient’s information should be kept a secret”

 

“It depends on the matter itself, Sakurai-san. I can’t just close one eye when I knew about it. I believe that my friend needs to know about his child too”

 

“I believe that you’ve already prepared a room for me?” Jun asked as if he didn’t hear the question that Sho had just shot at Aiba. Sho huffed as he led the two men into the house and led the way to the room. Aiba and Jun then went and brought all of Jun’s things into the room while Sho went to the kitchen and made tea. He didn’t want to be rude to his guest - Aiba sensei. The intruder could make a tea for himself; he huffed as he went to the living room with the tea.

 

Sho put the tea on the coffee table. Jun glanced at the number of cup while Sho just pretended that there’s nothing weird and invited Aiba to drink.

 

“I hope you ate your breakfast properly this morning” Jun said out of the blue.

 

“Don’t worry. I know how to take care of myself”

 

“Good. Just want to make sure that you didn’t eat any of the junk -“

 

“Junk? It’s food! How can you say that? It’s insulting the food!” Sho burst out in anger. Aiba was startled with the sudden outburst.

 

“It is junk because it doesn’t have any benefits for your body. The MSG will affect your body and it is dangerous! I can’t let you harm my baby -“

 

“It’s MY baby! You better remember that!”

 

“It’s mine too!”

 

Sensing that the bickering won’t stop, Aiba decided to leave Sho and Jun alone.

 

“Well, I guess I better excuse myself here. I have appointment with a patient in an hour” he said and thanked Sho for the tea before leaving. He told Jun that he would send his car in the evening.

 

~*~

 

Jun explored the house and he was intrigued by the warehouse at the backyard. He decided to go and looked at it. It was a lab and he could see Sho was crouching on his workplace, writing something. Jun stepped into the warehouse without making much noise. He could hear some senseless muttering coming out from Sho’s mouth. Jun frowned when he saw that Sho was massaging his temple and before he managed to get closer, Sho fell down on the table - eyes closed. Jun quickly ran towards him. He patted Sho’s face, calling for him but there was no answer. He checked his pulse and let out a sigh of relieve when it was stable. He carried Sho out of his lab and brought him into the house. Jun put Sho on the couch. He went to his room and searched for a small towel. Then, he went to the kitchen, took a bowl and filled it with water.

 

Jun crouched beside the couch. He put the towel into the bowl and squeezed it before wiping Sho’s face with it. There was a relieved expression when Sho’s eyes fluttered open. Sho frowned when his vision landed on Jun’s worry face.

 

“What happen?”

 

“You passed out in the lab. Are you okay? Did you feel any queasiness?”

 

Sho shook his head while trying to get up. Jun helped him. Then he went to kitchen and came back with a glass of water. He gave it to Sho. Jun stared at Sho and he could clearly see the weariness in Sho’s face. He looked tired.

 

“Sho-san, do you - urm - have enough rest?”

 

Sho nodded - avoiding Jun’s eyes. “Sho-san -“ Jun said in a threatening voice. Sho sighed.

 

“I need to submit the report about the research result. The dateline is approaching and I can’t delay it any longer! The higher up keep on bugging me about it!”

 

“Do you realize about your condition now? The first trimester is the most important period! You need to be careful and take a good care of yourself. You need enough rest in order to keep the baby healthy. You need to remember that you’re not alone anymore. There’s a soul growing up inside of you!”

 

“I know that!” Sho retorted in annoyance. “But my work is important too!”

 

Jun rolled his eyes. Being with Sho really tested his patience - one thing that he figured out by being with him in less than a day.

 

“Aiba told me that you have an assistant. Call him and let him finishes the report for you. He must know everything about the research right?”

 

Sho crossed his hands and pouted. Ohno was on his weekly fishing trip and he didn’t want to bother him. Noticing that Sho was intended to do nothing, Jun reached for Sho’s phone on the coffee table. He remembered seeing a name plate with Ohno Satoshi written on it. He searched for the name and dialed it before Sho managed to stop him.

 

~*~

 

Ohno was shocked when he received a call from Matsumoto Jun through Sho’s phone. The man had asked him to come to Sho’s house and there was something that he wanted to discuss with Ohno. He immediately went back home and told Nino about the confusing call.

 

“Maybe there’s something wrong with Sho-chan? Did he tell you anything?” Nino asked on the way to Sho’s house. Ohno tilted his head - thinking.

 

“I noticed that he seemed distracted these couple days. When I asked him, he just said that he’s okay”

 

“I just hope that he’s fine. He needs to rely on us a bit more. Especially now that he is pregnant!”

 

Ohno’s mind kept on thinking about the man’s name. Matsumoto Jun. He had a feeling that he heard the name somewhere before. In the midst of his thinking, they arrived at Sho’s house. Both of them stepped out of the car and went into the house.

 

~*~

 

Nino and Ohno were shocked to see a stranger in Sho’s house. The man was standing in the living room while Sho sat on the couch - hands crossed to his chest and pouting. Nino gasped when he recognized the man.

 

“He’s the father” he whispered to Ohno.

 

“Eh?” Ohno’s eyes went wide as he stared at the man. He remembered where he heard about Matsumoto Jun. It was Sho who talked about him.

 

“Ohno-san? I’m Matsumoto Jun - the one who called you just now”

 

Ohno nodded. Jun explained about Sho’s circumstances and what he wanted Ohno to do. Ohno glanced at Sho and nodded in understanding. He was sure that Sho was annoyed to hell. Jun turned and looked at Sho who was still sulking on the couch.

 

“I guess everything’s settle then?”

 

Sho ignored him and Nino held his laugh. He noticed that this man really made Sho’s world turned upside down with his presence.

 

“So, I’m going to the lab” Ohno announced.

 

“I’ll go with you!”

 

Before Sho managed to get up, Jun stopped him.

 

“Stay here. Its lunch time and I’ve already finished cooking. You need to eat on time. Besides, you won’t have to be in the secluded lab anymore. Ohno-san, would you please bring all the files and the laptop here?”

 

Ohno and Nino exchanged glances and then nodded. Ohno pulled Nino to the lab with him - leaving Sho and Jun with their staring competition.

 

~*~

 

Ohno and Nino came back into the house with all the files and Sho’s laptop. They put everything on the coffee table. Jun asked them to go to the dining room for lunch. Nino and Ohno grinned when they saw that Sho was already waiting at the dining table. Sho noticed the grins and ignored them.

 

“Oh, this is delicious!” Ohno shouted once he tasted the stew that Jun had made. Jun grinned.

 

“There’s plenty of it. Eat as much as you can”

 

Jun looked at Sho and smiled. “How’s it?” he asked.

 

“Fine” Sho uttered as he took a piece of meat and shoved it into his mouth. If he was not mad at Jun, he would surely praise him for the food. Nino ate in silence as he observed Jun. He noticed that Jun would sometimes glance at Sho and he smiled. He fairly like this Matsumoto Jun, Nino concluded.

 

~*~

 

“Stop it!” Sho said while looking at Nino. His friend had been staring at him with a mischievous grin ever since Jun and Ohno left them at the dining room.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us anything about him? How did he know about you? More importantly, why did he’s here?”

 

“He’s Aiba sensei’s friend. They work together. He’s here because he said that I can’t take care of myself”

 

Sho told everything to Nino - especially the part how Jun just took all of his one week supplies and threw them away and how he just invited himself to stay with Sho.

 

“I guess he just appeared and messed up your life?”

 

“Exactly! Nothing had been good ever since he came!”

 

“I wouldn’t say that, Sho-chan. If he’s not here, nobody knows what will happen when you passed out in the lab and you will have to rely to those frozen foods for life. I have to agree with him. Frozen food is not good for you and the baby”

 

Sho rolled his eyes.

 

“You don’t like him because he ruins your plan. With him around, the whole plan that you’ve made for your life had been turned upside down. You need to start planning again and you need to include him in it too. That’s why you hate him”

 

Sho sighed. “Perhaps you have a point”

 

~*~

 

Ohno looked at Jun who was concentrating on the laptop screen as he was typing.

 

“Do you like him?”

 

Jun’s fingers stopped typing and he turned to look at Ohno - frowning.

 

“Sho-kun. Do you like him?”

 

“I don’t know. Everything just happened out of the blue. All I knew that we slept together and two months later, I’ve found out that I was being used by him”

 

“Then, why are you here?”

 

Jun stared blankly at the wall and shrugged his shoulder.

 

“I just knew that he needs a good care and if I’m not here, he would keep on eating those unhealthy foods and ruining his health and the baby’s health too. I can’t let him keep my existence as a secret from my soon to be born child”

 

“I think that it is good that you’re here. Sho-kun - he can really take a good care of people around him but he can’t take care of himself” Ohno said, smiling.

 

~*~

 

Sho peeked into the living room and saw that Jun was still typing on his report that Ohno had ensemble together earlier. He studied Jun’s figure from afar. His heart thumping when he saw the serious look on Jun - concentrating on reading the report that Ohno had written earlier. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Sho took a bottle of juice and poured it into a glass. Then he walked towards the living room. He put the glass on the table before sitting beside Jun. Jun looked at Sho with a frown when Sho pulled his laptop towards him and pushed the glass to Jun.

 

“I might need some rest but I think I can still use my energy to finish typing the report” Sho said - eyes straight at the laptop’s screen.

 

“The juice?”

 

“I just think that you would want something to drink after staring at the laptop for a whole afternoon”

 

Jun smiled. He took the glass and drunk the juice. It’s weird to have Sho being nice towards him. He thought about Ohno’s words - that Sho could take a good care about people surrounding him but couldn’t take care of his own self. Jun thought that it was not because he couldn’t - he just didn’t really care about himself.

 

“I’m going to take a bath and then prepare dinner”

 

“You don’t have to - I mean, I feel like eating yakiniku. I’ve already make a reservation for two at 8 o’clock”

 

Jun stared at Sho with a frown.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“It’s weird that you’re being nice to me. Maybe I should help you with the report again” Jun said and disappeared into his room. Sho said nothing as he focused on the laptop - finishing the last bits of his report.

 

~*~

 

Their dinner was awkward, Jun concluded. None of them said anything. Sho just kept on grilling the meat and stuffing his mouth with it and other side dishes. Jun wanted to remind him that eating too much was not good too but decided against it. The journey back home was filled with silence too and it almost killing Jun. He didn’t like the awkwardness. He liked it better when Sho was doing something or saying something to annoy him.

 

“We need to talk. I mean - _really_ talk about this matter. About the baby, about us” Sho said out of the blue when the car stopped in front of the house. Jun nodded and followed Sho inside the house. He wondered if they could talk about it without fighting.

 

~*~

 

Sho sat at the dining table while nursing a cup of coffee. Jun walked in and sat across him. Silence surrounded them and Sho hated it. He hated the awkward atmosphere.

 

“I’ve talked to Nino and I sort of think that he was right when he said that I was afraid. I know that I’ve been acting quite childish whenever we try to talk about this matter” Sho started. He could see that Jun’s vision pierced through his and he cleared his throat before continued.

 

“You was right - urm - you do have your right on this baby and therefore - I am giving you all the privileges that you should have as the biological father - on one condition - the baby stays with me”

 

“How about we rotate our turn? Four days with you and three days with me? I want to spend my time with my child too. Like I said before, seeing the baby on weekend basis is not enough”

 

“Fine”

 

Jun smiled and he noticed that Sho was looking a bit fidgety. He could see him playing with his fingers while looking at Jun.

 

“Anything else?”

 

Sho was startled with the question. He gulped down and stared intently into Jun’s beautiful brown eyes.

 

“Why? Why aren’t you getting angry at me? Why did you accept this news so easily? Why didn’t you shout at me for using you to my own whim? Why?”

 

Jun chuckled. “There’s too many ‘why’s” he said jokingly but then decided to be serious when he noticed the seriousness in Sho’s expression. He cleared his throat as he looked at Sho - smiling.

 

“When Aiba first told me about this, I was shocked. Rather than being angry I was more surprised. I do feel angry at you for using me and that’s why I tracked you down here. I was ready to let out the rage at you. But the moment I saw how tired you look - I realized that you sort of doing me a favor. With this baby around, I don’t have to worry about child. I can give a grandchild to my parents”

 

“You didn’t think that I am a freak because of it?”

 

Jun shook his head.

 

“No, you’re not a freak. You are a man with a dream and you work to make the dream come true. I think it is admirable. Besides, you give me a child - something that I have given up when I knew that I am different in a way”

 

Sho laughed and Jun smiled when he heard the raspy laughter. If he was correct, it was the first time he heard Sho’s laughter and he liked how it sounded.

 

“You’re the first person who didn’t think I’m a freak - well, apart from Nino and Ohno. Even Aiba sensei was a bit taken aback when he knew about this”

 

“Aiba doesn’t think that you’re a freak. In fact, he was excited when he told me about you - his rare case”

 

“Well, in a few months, people will definitely think I’m a freak” Sho sighed. He was surprised when Jun held his hand - patting it lightly.

 

“Ignore about what people thinks. They don’t know you so they don’t have any right in judging you. You don’t have to worry. We’ll face them together”

 

Aiba smiled widely when he saw Jun and Sho in his room for Sho’s routine checkup. He could sense some radiant aura being flashed by two of them. He could totally see how Jun would look at Sho with a gentle stare and he was sure that his instinct was right - Jun liked Sho. Aiba grinned when he noticed how excited Jun was when he saw his baby’s ultrasound image. Sho was in his fourth months. His stomach started to bulge as the baby was growing inside.

 

“So, how do you cope?” Aiba asked once Sho left the room to get his vitamins. Jun smiled.

 

“So far so good. There’s no more argument - what?” Jun asked when he noticed that Aiba was smiling mischievously at him.

 

“You love him, right? I haven’t seen you for awhile and when I saw you today, you seem different. You look radiant and happy”

 

Jun stared at the blank wall and shrugged his shoulder. He smiled bitterly at Aiba.

 

“Honestly? I don’t know. A part of me wants to believe that we could - you know - perhaps have a family together”

 

“Another part?”

 

“Just couldn’t see our future together” Jun sighed. Aiba patted Jun’s shoulder and smiled.

 

“Don’t worry! You’ll get the answer sooner or later!”

 

~*~

 

Jun stared at Sho’s watch in his hand. He had gone and retrieved it from his office’s drawer when they went for Sho’s checkup. He walked out of his room and looking for Sho. Seeing that there’s no trace of Sho in the living room, Jun walked to the small library at the second floor. He smiled when he saw Sho was reading a book when opened the door. He went to get him and handed him the watch.

 

“My watch! Where did you get this?” Sho asked astonished when he saw it. Jun smiled as he sat across Sho.

 

“You left it when you fled away that night”

 

Sho’s face went red when he remembered the night they slept together. He took the watch from Jun and thanked him. Jun looked at the book that Sho was reading and smiled when he noticed that it was a pregnancy book.

 

“Oh, I have something to show you!” Sho said as he got up and went to the bookshelf behind him. He took out a blue book. He put it on the table and showed it to Jun.

 

“I think you should see this” Sho said, smiling as he showed all the ultrasound images to Jun. Jun took one of the images and he felt an overwhelming emotion rushed through his body when he looked at it - the same emotion when he saw the baby’s image in Aiba’s office.

 

“That one was from the first time I knew that I was pregnant. So, I guess it was about two months? I need to go and see Aiba sensei every week. That’s why there are quite a number of images”

 

“I’ve seen many of ultrasound images in my whole career’s life but nothing can beat this. It is amazing when you’re looking at your own baby’s” Jun said - chuckling. Sho smiled as he took one image and stared at it.

 

~*~

 

Sho’s pregnancy had entered its second trimester and he was relieved when the morning sickness was gone. He started to gain weight and most of his clothes couldn’t fit him anymore. Sho browsed through some online shops - trying to find some clothes that would suit him. The thought of going to the shops and buying them didn’t appeal to him. He hated how some people would stare at him and it was uncomfortable. His stomach growled and Sho turned off his laptop. He went to the kitchen and looked around the fridge. He was hungry and Jun wasn’t home. Ever since Jun invaded his house, he had banned all type of fast foods or the type of ready-made foods that Sho always had. Sho’s eyes sparkled when he saw an instant ramen hidden behind the water heater. He reached for it and his hand had been stopped midway. Sho was shocked when the firm hand caught his own hand.

 

“I told you - no instant food right?” Jun said as he took the instant ramen away. Sho looked at it forlornly.

 

“I’m hungry!” he protested.

 

“Here. I’ve bought sushi. Let’s eat together, shall we?”

 

Sho shook his head - pouting.

 

“I want yakisoba”

 

“Eh? But I’ve already -“

 

“I don’t care! I want to eat yakisoba!”

 

Jun sighed as he went and looked into the fridge. Hoping to find soba and luckily for him, there was a packet of it.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat the sushi? It’ll take time to co -“

 

“I’ll wait!” Sho cut Jun’s words. Leaving with no choice, Jun started to chop the vegetables, meat and washed them. He frowned when he saw that Sho was eating the sushi when he turned to look at him.

 

“I thought you said that you didn’t want to eat sushi?” Jun asked - biting his lips in mild irritation. Sho shrugged his shoulder.

 

“That was before -“

 

“It’s not even five minutes and you’ve changed your mind!”

 

“It’s not my fault! It’s the baby!”

 

Jun rolled his eyes and groaned as he continued frying the noodles. “Whatever. You can finish this later. We’ll eat it during dinner”

 

Sho grinned. Somehow he liked watching Jun got irritated. He silently admitted that’s the main reason he always found something to bicker with him.

 

~*~

 

Nino and Ohno came by for dinner. They looked at Sho who was helping Jun in the kitchen with amusement. Sho kept on praising Jun’s cooking skills and bragging on how he always helped him. Nino looked at Ohno and raised his brows.

 

“They look like married couple, don’t you think so?”

 

Ohno nodded and smiled. Jun invited them to sit and they sat across of Sho and Jun. Nino and Ohno stared at Sho when he took green pepper from his bowl and put them in Jun’s. Then, he did the same with the cabbage. To their amazement, Jun said nothing about it and continued eating as if what Sho had done was normal.

 

“Sho-chan, I thought you like green pepper” Nino asked.

 

“I used to like them but not now. That’s why I give them to Jun” Sho said as if giving his vegetables to Jun was the obvious thing to do. Nino smiled and continued eating. After dinner, they went to the living room and had a chat - mainly Sho did the talking while the other three were just listened to him.

 

“You talk too much, Sho-chan! I bet the baby must’ve been talkative too!”

 

Sho grinned when Nino teased him. He patted his protruding belly and smiled.

 

“Well, at least he’s not as quiet as Satoshi” he shot back. Nino patted Ohno’s head.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being quiet” he said and peck his cheek. Jun awkwardly looked at the other direction. He still couldn’t accept Nino’s ways of showing his affection.

 

“I’ll bring coffee and some snack. Do you want anything?” Jun turned to look at Sho.

 

“I want the green tea cake that you’ve bought yesterday”

 

Jun left them and went to the kitchen. Sho’s eyes followed him until he disappeared from his vision. Nino and Ohno smirked as they watched him.

 

“Someone looks happy. I guess there’s no more resentment because ‘a certain person’ threw away your instants food’s stock, huh?”

 

Sho chuckled. “I guess not. Even though he still annoys me every time he pestering me about nutrition”

 

Jun came back with coffee and some snack - together with Sho’s cake. Sho immediately took the fork and gobbled down the cake.

 

“Glutton” Jun teased as he took his coffee and settled beside him. Sho took the cake and held it towards Jun.

 

“Taste it and you knew how tasty it is!”

 

Nino and Ohno pretended that they didn’t see anything as they drunk their coffee.

 

~*~

 

“Pregnancy really is amazing!” Ohno muttered once they were on their way back home. Nino chuckled and nodded.

 

“With all the publicly display of affection - it sure is turning Sho-chan into someone else” he added. Ohno nodded.

 

“I think he really likes him”

 

Nino frowned. “Who?”

 

“Sho-kun. I think he really likes Matsujun. It’s been awhile since I last saw the sparkle in his eyes”

 

“Ever since Tsubasa left him” Nino muttered in a low voice.

 

~*~

 

Jun managed to coax Sho into going out to shop for new clothes - stressing that buying online was not a good idea. They went to the shopping complex and Sho was aware that people were looking at him. Jun - who noticed the restlessness in Sho, stood closer and took his hand. They walked together to Sho’s favourite store and found something that he liked.

 

“A fake jeans? You’re kidding right?” Jun said when Sho showed the pants to him.

 

“Eh? Why not? It’s comfortable!”

 

“It’s lame! Find something else”

 

Sho pouted. “You’re not my father! I can buy anything that I want!” he huffed as he took the pants. Jun rolled his eyes as he watched Sho gave the ‘lame’ pants to the shopkeeper before he continued to find something else.

 

“I’m tired” Sho whined when they got out from the store. Jun took the shopping bags from him and they went to rest on the bench.

 

“Why don’t we go to the café and have some tea first?”

 

“Tea and cake!” Sho was beaming with happiness at the mention of cake.

 

“Cake again? You just ate some before we came here. You need to take care of your sugar level. Aiba told you so, right?”

 

“I don’t care and my sugar level is okay! I won’t get diabetes by eating some cake!” Sho said as he got up started walking to the café - leaving all the shopping bags with Jun. In his rush, he bumped into someone.

 

“I’m sorry!” he muttered as he looked at the person whom he bumped. Sho’s eyes went wide when he saw him.

 

“Sho”

 

“Tsubasa” he said - trying his best making his voice sound normal. He could see that Tsubasa was eyeing him. Instinctively, he pulled his cardigan to cover his baby bump.

 

“Sho-kun, are you alright?” Jun asked - checking Sho’s condition. He bowed to Tsubasa while apologizing. Tsubasa chuckled and shook his head while assuring Jun that’s everything was okay.

 

“It’s been awhile, huh?” Tsubasa said - eyes on Sho who suddenly getting closer to Jun and gripped Jun’s arm. Jun frowned when he noticed the weirdness in Sho’s behavior.

 

“It’s nice seeing you again but we have to go. Send my regards to your wife” Sho said and pulled Jun away. Jun was at lost. He never saw the vulnerable side of Sho and looking at the way Sho behaved around the man, he knew that there’s something between them.

 

~*~

 

Sho was distracted. He was lost in his thoughts and Jun decided to leave him alone. Besides, he didn’t have any right in meddling with Sho’s private stories. However, he hated seeing the sadness on Sho’s face. Therefore, he decided to do something for him - something that he knew Sho would like or at least put a smile on his face.

 

Sho noticed that Jun was spending his time in the kitchen ever since they were back from the shopping complex. He snooped around and saw that Jun was putting something into the fridge.

 

“Is it cake?” he asked joyously.

 

“You can’t eat yet” Jun said, chuckling at how fast Sho’s mood changed. He cleaned all the utensils that he had used and wiped his hands.

 

“I’m going to take a bath and you - mister, don’t you dare open the fridge. If not, no sweets for you anymore”

 

Sho pouted. “You’re mean!”

 

Jun replied with his laughter.

 

~*~

 

After dinner, Jun took out tiramisu that he had baked from the fridge. Sho’s eyes were sparkled as he saw it. He immediately took it and enjoyed the tiramisu to the fullest.

 

“You’re amazing! This is delicious!”

 

“Thank you. I’m glad that it made you happy. I hate watching you distress”

 

“Thank you. You’re a nice man, Jun” Sho said, smiling and Jun noticed the hint of misery in his eyes.

 

“You know - if - you want to talk about it - I’m all ears”

 

Sho put down the spoon and rested his hands on the coffee table. He let out a heavy sigh.

 

“That guy - he’s my ex-boyfriend. Maybe that’s why I feel miserable. This hormone is making me weird. I’m going to finish this later. Good night” Sho said and walked to his room. Jun looked at the half-eaten tiramisu and he knew that Sho was not alright. There’s something bothering him and it had something to do with his ex-boyfriend.

 

~*~

 

Jun decided to ask Ohno about the matter when he came by the next day. They were in the lab while Sho was resting in the house. He knew there was something about the guy when he noticed how surprised Ohno look when he asked him.

 

“Is he okay? I mean - Sho-kun”

 

“Seems a bit distracted but overall he’s fine. Can you tell me about this Tsubasa? I’m sure it’s not as simple as running into your ex-boyfriend’s case”

 

“How should I say this? They’ve been together for quite awhile. Sho-kun and Tsubasa are perfect for each other. He really loves Tsubasa. Then, suddenly Tsubasa said that they need to break up. His mother had found him a bride. Sho-kun didn’t tell us what happen but after the break up, he started to immerse himself in a research. He devoted all of his time for it”

 

“The research -“

 

“Miracle pills. I don’t know why but he was suddenly very keen with the idea of researching something that could make men pregnant”

 

Jun nodded. His hunch told him that Tsubasa had something to do with Sho’s interest in making the pills.

 

~*~

 

Jun sat on the chair, nursing his coffee. His eyes were observing Sho who seemed too lost in his thoughts - a normal occurrence after the ‘Tsubasa’ incident. It’s been a week and there were no changes in Sho. One thing that really made Jun worried was that Sho had been losing his appetite. He didn’t even touch the tiramise that Jun baked for him. One week was more than enough, Jun decided. The only thing that would make Sho came back to his senses was spilling out whatever stories between him and that Tsubasa. Jun put down his coffee on the table and walked towards Sho. He sat beside him trying his best to find a proper word to start the conversation.

 

“Sho-san - urm - Ohno-kun told me about - you and Tsubasa-san”

 

Sho’s eyes went wide when he heard it but he immediately regain his composure and plastered a strained smile on his face.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about it. It’s history. We have nothing to do with each other anymore”

 

Jun held Sho’s hand and looked straight into his eyes - sending a weird sensation throughout Sho’s body.

 

“There’s something that you kept to yourself. Something that caused you to be distracted after you met him, right? Something that even Ohno-kun and Nino didn’t know. I told you, right? That I am willing to listen if you want somebody to talk to. You’ve been distracted lately and I am worried. Sho-san?”

 

Sho stared into the earnest eyes and he couldn’t stop the tears that were brimming in his eyes. He was sobbing and Jun pulled him into his embrace.

 

“I’m sorry” Sho muttered when he noticed the wetness on Jun’s shirt once he pulled away from the embrace.

 

“He left me. Tsubasa - he left me for a woman - someone who can give him children - an heir. That’s what he said when he left. I told him that we could adopt a child or using surrogate mother. He rejected the idea. He said that he wants a child with someone he loves and I can’t give him what he wants. Child is a proof of love. Conceiving it through surrogate mother is not right and adopting a child is out of the question”

 

“That’s why you come out with the idea of making men pregnant?”

 

Sho nodded. He took the tissue that Jun handed to him and wiped the tears.

 

“I wanted to show him that it is not impossible for men to be pregnant. That I - I -“

 

“That you could conceive a child too”

 

“That was the main reason I started the research but now it’s different”

 

“Different?”

 

“In the middle of it, I realized that I wanted a child too. My flesh and blood. Tsubasa had left but if I have a child, I won’t be lonely anymore. That’s the main reason I continued with it. I was so happy when the pills worked. I thought that I’ve forgotten about Tsubasa and all the pain that he had given me”

 

“Meeting him reminds you about the pain?”

 

Sho chuckled. To Jun’s surprised, he shook his head.

 

“I was shocked at first and I did remember the pain that he caused me. However, that’s not it. It makes me questioning everything. My reason to have this child. Is it worth it? I feel like I decided to have him out of my own whim - my selfish reason. Will he be happy if he knew that his reason of existence was because his papa wanted to have a revenge on his ex-boyfriend?”

 

Jun gripped Sho’s hand tighter and wiped the tears on his cheeks while smiling at him.

 

“You’re a great guy and I’m sure that you’ll be a great father too. The baby will be proud to have you as the father. We’re going to raise him together”

 

“We?” Sho muttered slowly. Jun nodded.

 

“He’s mine too. I won’t let you get all the credit by raising him by yourself. He’ll need to know about the hell that you put me through these couple months”

 

Sho laughed and Jun smiled wider. It was the first laughter that he heard in a week.

 

“Hey, Jun -“

 

“Hurm?”

 

“I want tiramisu”

 

Jun laughed when he heard it.

 

“You’re lucky that there’s plenty of it in the fridge” he said and got up from the couch. He turned when Sho pulled his hand.

 

“Thank you”

 

Jun smiled as he patted Sho’s head tenderly.

 

Aiba stared at his chart and looked at the chubbier version of Sho. He glared at Jun in disapproval. Jun was uncomfortable with the glare. Aiba sat on his chair as his eyes kept on glaring between Sho and Jun.

 

“Masaki, is there’s something wrong?” Jun asked.

 

“Sakurai-san, you’re overweight! I know that pregnancy makes you hungry but you need to take care of your weight too. Eating for two doesn’t mean that you could eat too much”

 

Aiba stared at Jun. “You! As a doctor, you should know this better than Sho-san. You need to control his eating, Jun. One more thing, control your sugar level. I would like you to restraint from consuming too much sugar. Understand, Matsumoto sensei?”

 

Jun nodded. He was pouting while Sho tried his best to hide his laughter. It was funny seeing Aiba sensei scolding Jun.

 

~*~

 

Jun was still pouting when they were heading to Jun’s office. Sho said nothing as he followed him into the office and sat on the couch. Jun needed to cover for Toma since his friend had some family emergency. He took his white coat and put on his stethoscope. Jun went to the sink and removed his contact lenses. He took his glasses from the drawer and put it on. Sho watched Jun in awe. He found him very attractive in his white coat and glasses.

 

“Hey, are you going to give me the silence treatment forever?”

 

“I told you that too much cake is bad for you and why did he need to get mad at me like that. I’m not the one who feed you all those cakes” Jun grumbled. Sho chuckled.

 

“But you didn’t stop me either” he teased.

 

“I did stop you! But you’re too stubborn. I knew that you snooped into the kitchen at night to have some late night snack!”

 

“Ah, that explains why my cake had been getting lesser”

 

Jun rolled his eyes. “No more cakes. We stick to healthy snack!”

 

Sho chuckled. “Relax, Jun. You’re being too paranoid. Hey, do I need to be in here till you finish your work?”

 

Jun looked at Sho and tilted his head. He went to the corner of the office and opened the hidden door behind the shelves.

 

“You can be in the room. There’s bed and television in case you get bored. I’ll tell Mao to bring something to eat later”

 

“Can I borrow your laptop? There’s something that I need to do. I won’t disturb you” Sho asked - pointed at Jun’s study table which situated beside the place where he treated people. It made Sho realized that Jun’s office was huge. Jun nodded. Sho grinned as he went to the table while Jun turned on his laptop.

 

“Matsumoto-sensei, is everything ready?” Mao came in and asked. Jun nodded. She left the room and a minute later, Jun’s first patient walked in. Sho - who was focusing on the laptop screen turned and watched as Jun treated his patient. He smiled at the sight of Jun’s serious expression as he nodded and jotted something on his chart.

 

“Your daddy is good looking” he muttered as he patted his stomach.

 

~*~

 

Nino stared at Sho with his mischievous eyes and a smirk as if saying he knew everything in Sho’s mind. Sho tried to ignore it and focused on his work.

 

“You’re glowing” Nino mused.

 

“Jun said its pregnancy affect and stop staring at me like I’m some kind of strange thing!”

 

Nino chuckled.

 

“So, how’s your relationship with Mr. Daddy? I sense love in the air”

 

“It’s a platonic relationship and there’s nothing more to it”

 

“It’s weird. I don’t believe what you’re saying” Nino chuckled. Sho rolled his eyes. Nino studied Sho’s face and he could see it - the sparks that always there when Sho loved someone; the sparks which had long gone after Tsubasa left.

 

“Admit it, Sho-chan. You like Jun-kun. I saw how you look at him. Don’t ever deny it. We’ve known each other since we were small. I know everything about you - especially when you like someone”

 

Sho tried to get his focus back by staring on the laptop screen. Nino smirked.

 

“Well - I have no objection if you two are together. I like him and to be honest, I think he’s the best man for you - judging from what he had done these past few months. Oh-chan told me that he asked him about Tsubasa”

 

“Jun knew about him. I mean, I’ve told him everything”

 

“And?”

 

“And?”

 

Nino rolled his eyes.

 

“His reaction?”

 

Sho tilted his head. He still remembered how Jun wrapped his hands around him and how he wetted his shirt. A shade of red crept on his cheeks and he immediately erased the image from his mind.

 

“Normal I guess. Besides, why should it affect him? We’re not in a relationship”

 

“You’re having his baby in your belly. If that’s not a relationship, I don’t know what it is” Nino remarked.

 

~*~

 

Aiba stared at Jun while his hands playing with Jun’s pen. He was grinning and Jun ignored him as he finished his report.

 

“Will you stop grinning like an idiot?” Jun asked - finally snapping at Aiba’s irritating behavior. Aiba giggled - revealing his hyena-like sound. He put the pen back into its case and put both his hands on the table. He rested his head on them as he continued staring at Jun.

 

“Why don’t you tell Sakurai-san about your feeling? Your real feeling?”

 

Jun stopped writing and for the first time, he stared back at Aiba.

 

“You like him right? Ever since the first time you met each other -“

 

“I don’t!”

 

“Stop denying your feeling, Jun-chan. You like him. That’s the main reason you brought him home. You know - I’ve seen the way you look at the watch - which weirdly totally alike with the one Sakurai-san wore last few days and I assume that it was his watch - and it proves that I was right. You love him. I find it amazing though; seeing how you really care about him. Admit it, Matsujun. Tell him that you love him. Your baby needs a proper family”

 

~*~

 

Jun locked his car and walked towards the door. He opened the door and walked in. When he walked into the living room, he saw that Sho was sleeping on the sofa - a novel covering his face. Jun put his bag on the floor and went to sit beside the sofa. He slowly lifted the novel - revealing Sho’s sleeping face. He put it on the coffee table and stared at Sho, smiling. His fingers reach for Sho’s hair and played with it. Sho looked peaceful in his sleep. Jun put his hand on Sho’s protruding stomach and smiled when he felt the baby’s movement. Aiba’s words kept on repeating in his mind. _Tell him about your feeling!_ Jun was wavering about it. He wasn’t sure if telling Sho would be the wise thing to do. His eyes lingered on the peaceful face and stopped on the plump lips. Jun leaned down and kissed it.

 

“What did I done?”

 

Jun quickly took his bag and went to his room while inwardly cursing his self for failing in controlling his feeling.

 

~*~

 

Sho woke up and smiled when he heard some noise from the kitchen. _Jun’s home_ , he thought as he rose up from the sofa. He walked to the kitchen and out of sudden; he felt a hard kick in his stomach - making him bent down.

 

“Ouch!”

 

Jun who heard the loud groan immediately left all of his work and rushed to get Sho.

 

“Sho-kun, are you okay?” he asked in panic as he saw that Sho was bending down with his hand held on the chair. He immediately pulled out a chair and helped Sho to settle on it.

 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked as he started checking on Sho. Sho chuckled. He took Jun’s hand and put it on his stomach.

 

“Your baby is one naughty boy” he said. Jun stared at Sho with a confuse look. Sho smiled.

 

“I’m fine. He’s been kicking me hard lately” he explained and a sight of relieve could be clearly see from Jun’s face.

 

“Don’t scare daddy like that! I almost got a heart attack just now” Jun leaned closer to Sho’s belly and whispered to his unborn child. Sho chuckled. He smiled as he watched Jun ‘communicating’ with their baby. _Maybe Nino was right,_ he thought.

 

~*~

 

Sho had many weird craving and his latest craving was watching a sappy love story. He would spend most of the night watching romance dramas or movies. Jun gazed at Sho who was sobbing as his eyes were focusing on the screen. He rolled his eyes and pulled out some tissues from the box. He handed them to him.

 

“Thanks” Sho mumbled as he took the tissues and wiped his tears as well as blowing his nose.

 

“I’m going to make some tea. You need liquid in your body after wasting them for that stupid love story” Jun teased as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

 

“It’s not stupid!” Sho yelled and he heard Jun’s laughter as a reply. Sho turned off the television and followed Jun to the kitchen. He sat at the bar counter as he watched Jun making some tea.

 

“Oh, is it over?”

 

Sho rolled his eyes at the obvious question as he took his tea from Jun.

 

“They got their happy ending - if you’re even interested in knowing it”

 

Jun grinned as he put some cookies on the plate and put it on the bar’s counter.

 

“Not more than three pieces. Remember your sugar level. I don’t want to be scolded by Aiba again” he reminded Sho. Sho pouted as he took one of the cookies.

 

~*~

 

“Hey, Jun. Don’t you think that love is amazing?”

 

Jun closed his book and turned to look at Sho who was deeply in thought beside him. He was already getting used with Sho’s sudden question.

 

“In a way, I guess”

 

“Do you know about the story behind the Taj Mahal?”

 

Jun nodded. “All that I know was that the king built it for his wife. A symbol of true love”

 

“True love. What is it really? Don’t you ever wonder about the meaning of true love? You know - I always thought that what I had with Tsubasa was a true love. But look at the outcome. He left me because of a stupid reason”

 

“You know, I think there’s no fix definition for it. I used to think that you’ll know about true love when you meet with a person who was destined to be with you. You’ll know that the person is the one for you deep inside your heart. That’s why I always think that we could see true love in old couples who stick together even after many years”

 

Sho chuckled. He was playing with his fingers.

 

“After Tsubasa left, I always thought that the meaning of love is to suffer. Because it made me suffered”

 

Jun could sense the sadness in Sho’s tone. He held on the urge to caresses the chubby cheeks and telling him that everything would be okay-ed.

 

“I don’t agree with you though. Love means suffering only if you fall for a wrong person. You just need to find a right person and then you’ll discover the beauty of love”

 

Sho stared into Jun’s eyes.

 

“What is love to you, then?”

 

“Love - for me - love is to endure everything” Jun said as he looked into Sho’s eyes. His hand slowly reached for Sho’s - eyes never left him.

 

“Therefore, I will endure everything with you. Sho-kun, I promise that I would never leave you. I won’t let you suffer. I won’t even let you remember about the suffering that Tsubasa had put you in. I can assure you that it is not because of the baby. I like you ever since we first met”

 

Sho gulped down. Jun was closed to him. Their faces were just few centimeters apart. He could clearly see the earnestness in Jun’s eyes. Slowly, he brought his hand towards Jun’s cheek and crashed their lips together.

 

“It’s a payback for cheatingly kissed me while I was asleep” Sho said once the kiss broke. Jun couldn’t help but grinned at him.

 

“May I ask why are you crying though?” Jun said as he wiped the tears streaming down Sho’s cheeks.

 

“It’s the stupid pregnancy’s hormones”

 

Jun chuckled as he hugged Sho. Sho pushed Jun and stared into his eyes.

 

“Stay with me forever?”

 

Jun knew that the request meant more than Sho asking him to stay. It was a reply to his confession - a way to say that the feeling was mutual. Jun smiled and nodded as he leaned forward and pulled Sho for another heated kiss.

 

~*~

 

Jun opened his eyes. He felt something snuggling into him and turned to his right side. He smiled when he saw Sho was soundly asleep beside him. Memory from the night returned to him and Jun smiled as he kissed Sho’s nose. Everything felt like a dream to him - waking up and watching Sho sleeping beside him. He still remembered their first night together and how he was depressed when he woke up alone the next morning. Jun stared at Sho. He could see the bulging stomach and he touched it - as if wishing the baby a ‘good morning’.  Sho stirred for a moment and opened his eyes. Sho gasped when he noticed that Jun was staring at him.

 

“Good morning, beautiful” Jun said, smiling. Sho pulled the blanket up and covering half of his face while mumbling ‘good morning’. Jun chuckled at his behavior and pulled the blanket away.

 

“There’s nothing to be shy about” he whispered as he bent to kiss Sho’s bulging tummy before he went and gave Sho his morning kiss.

 

“I’ve seen you naked before. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about it” Jun continued as he stared at Sho.

 

“Before this, my stomach was not as big as it is now”

 

Jun chuckled. “I still find you attractive though” he teased when he saw that Sho was pouting.

 

“Your baby is doing great, Sakurai-san” Aiba said as he looked at the baby’s movement on the ultrasound’s screen. Jun and Sho looked at each other and grinned as they watched the screen.

 

“I guess all we need to do now is wait for the moment he’s ready to see the world. That does remind me” Aiba looked at Jun with serious expression.

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

Jun frowned. “Do what?”

 

“Do you want to perform the operation or you want me to do it?”

 

Aiba glanced at Jun’s hand which had been holding on Sho’s hand tightly ever since they walked into his room. Jun and Sho exchanged glances and a moment later, Jun looked at Aiba with a smile.

 

“If it is okay with you, I would like to perform it”

 

Aiba smiled widely and nodded. “I’m okay with it! We’ll make a preparation here so that when it’s the time, everything will be ready”

 

~*~

 

Sho and Jun went for a baby’s shopping after the checkup. They’ve bought some necessities like milk bottle, cradle, blanket, bed and others before but they thought it wasn’t enough yet. Sho decided to go and buy some baby clothes. He noticed some odd stares from the crowd and decided to ignore them as he chose some baby clothes. He had lost track of Jun while he was focusing on the cute clothes.

 

“Isn’t this cute?” Jun asked as he showed a small hat at Sho.

 

“Where were you?”

 

Jun grinned as he showed some baby toys that he had accumulated in his shopping’s basket. Sho chuckled at the sight of it. They chose some clothes together and then proceeded to buy some other things.

 

“We got the clothes, blanket, the bed, and the pillows. Oh, we need to get baby car seat. Then, ah! Diapers!” Jun mumbled as he went through his checklist. Sho chuckled as he took some diapers and put them into the basket.

 

“Oh, look at these! Baby’s toiletries. Shampoo, shower cream, baby oil, and talcum” Sho said as he took of the things and put them into the basket. They spend almost two hours wandering from a baby’s shop to another.

 

~*~

 

Sho looked at Jun who was taking out some of his clothes from the wardrobe. He was lying on the bed with a book in his hand while Jun was making an emergency kit for the time he would go into a labor.

 

“Aren’t you going to help too? It’s your stuff, you know”

 

Sho grinned and shook his head.

 

“Oh, take the red hat too. I want to put it on our son!”

 

“This one?” Jun asked as he took a small hat and showed it. Sho nodded.

 

“There’s a toiletry set in the drawer. You could just put it in the bag. I always bring it with me every time I went on trip”

 

Sho grinned when he saw Jun obliging to all of his orders. It was fun watching Jun doing all the works while he gave him orders. One hour later, the ‘emergency kit’ was done. Jun went to put it in the car and then he put the car keys at the place where he could easily reach for it.

 

“Now that everything is prepared, I can sleep peacefully tonight. Remember; just scream my name when you feel something weird” Jun said as he opened his room’s door. Just when he was about to say good night and stepped into his room, Sho stopped him. Jun frowned as he looked at him.

 

“Sleep in my room. Your naughty son always making me hungry during late night and I need you to be with me so that you can go and get the food for me” Sho mumbled. He was staring at his toes and his ears were red. Jun grinned as he closed the door and pulled Sho towards his room.

 

“You know - it’s not good to use our son as an excuse to get me on your bed”

 

“I’m just expressing the baby’s true thought. That’s all” Sho said as he walked into his room. Jun chuckled as he followed him.

 

~*~

 

Sho felt a sharp pain and it woke him up in the middle of the night. Thinking that it was a false contraction, he took a deep breath and tried to continue his sleep. However, the pain didn’t gone and it felt that the bed was wet. His water’s broke; he thought and turned to look at Jun who was in his deep slumber. He shook Jun’s body.

 

“Jun, it’s time” he whimpered in pain as he tried to wake Jun. Jun’s eyes flickered opened and he looked at Sho.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, half-asleep.

 

“The baby’s coming! Hurry up! Damn, it hurt!” Sho screamed and Jun’s eyes were wide opened. He jumped down the bed and reached for his glasses. Without bothering to change out of his pajama, he helped Sho to get off the bed and walked to the car.

 

~*~

 

Jun called Aiba when he was on the way to the hospital, informing him about their arrival. When they reached the hospital, Aiba was already waiting at the entrance with two nurses and a wheelchair. They helped Sho got off from the car and brought him to the labor room. Aiba looked at Jun.

 

“Are you sure that you’re going to do it?” he asked as he observed Jun’s disheveled looks.

 

“Yes. I just need to change and I’ll be ready” Jun said and then running towards his room. Five minutes later, he was clad in his surgeon’s outfit and was ready to welcome his baby to the world.

 

~*~

 

Sho flickered opened his eyes and he was greeted by Jun’s smile. Jun helped him adjusting the bed so that he’ll be in half-sitting position.

 

“Where’s the baby?”

 

“He’ll be here in a minute. He’s beautiful, just like you” Jun said as he kissed Sho’s hand. Mao walked in with a baby in her hands and smiled at them.

 

“A healthy baby boy, Sakurai-san” she said as she gently gave the baby to Sho. Sho stared at the baby in his hands and smiled.

 

“Our baby” he muttered. Mao excused herself and left the new parents together.

 

“He’s got your eyes” Sho said - staring at Jun’s beautiful brown eyes. Jun got up from his seat and got on the bed, scooting himself beside Sho and looked at their baby.

 

“And your lips” Jun whispered as he touched his son’s lips. He kissed Sho’s cheek and thanked him for the miracle gift.

 

“What should we do about the name?”

 

Sho looked at the baby who was deeply asleep and smiled. “Shinji. I really like the name”

 

“Matsumoto Shinji. Sound good”

 

Sho turned and looked at Jun. “Matsumoto?”

 

Jun nodded. “Since you’re the one giving birth to him - it’ll be like you’re the mother. Logically, he’ll take my name since I’m the father here”

 

Sho pouted. Jun grinned as he reached for his pocket and took out a small box and showed it at Sho.

 

“Because I want to make it official” he whispered as he opened the box and stared into Sho’s eyes.

 

“Will you be with me for the rest of my life?”

 

Sho’s eyes went wide. He stared at the rings in the box and then at Jun with teary eyes.

 

“Are you sure about this, Jun?”

 

Jun nodded.

 

“Will you?”

 

Sho nodded slowly as he held his hand towards Jun who gladly took out one of the rings and put it on Sho’s finger.

 

“Matsumoto Jun, Matsumoto Sho and Matsumoto Shinji. Together, we create a happy family” Sho whispered - smiling.

 

“You - you’ll take my name?”

 

“You’re the husband, after all” he mumbled while smiling sheepishly. Jun grinned as he kissed Shinji and hugged Sho - making Shinji stirred and ended up crying. Jun was panicked. He took Shinji from Sho and tried to make him stopped crying by hugging him and patting his back. Sho was laughing when Shinji started to cry harder. He took him from Jun and miraculously his baby stopped crying.

 

“He’s going to give us a hard time ahead” Jun said while staring gently at Shinji.

 

~*~

 

Two months after Shinji was born, Sho and Jun held a small ceremony to celebrate their union. Ohno, Nino and Aiba smiled as they watched the couple walked into the hall together with Shinji in Jun’s hands.

 

“I knew that they’ll be together the moment they met each other” Nino remarked proudly.

 

“They really suited each other. A perfect match indeed” Aiba said while sipping his champagne.

 

“You know - it’s kind of weird seeing Sho-kun being thin again. Don’t you think so? Maybe because I’ve used to watch him with his bulge stomach” Ohno mumbled - making Aiba laughed while Nino rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh, what happen to the research?”

 

“He published it - but his identity was kept a secret since he doesn’t want to be exposed to the media and because he wants to protect Shinji from all the attention. Probably the pills will be on the market next year” Ohno explained.

 

“Now that he gets his happiness, he didn’t need the pills to create miracle again” Nino said, smiling. They watched the happy family with a smile.


End file.
